


洛丽塔小岛 07

by Vendetta000



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta000/pseuds/Vendetta000
Kudos: 1





	洛丽塔小岛 07

07

我们要悄悄地喔。  
逼仄的卫生间隔间里，名贵而且没有一丝褶皱的西装外套像垃圾一样在角落扭曲成一团。罗渽民无声地轻轻地笑着，手指见在探索甜美的甬道，另一只手食指轻轻地按上小孩娇嫩的像花瓣一样的唇。  
难耐地轻轻颤了颤，小孩起初用唇来回摩挲着那指尖，被寻到体内那处宝藏的开关时终于忍不住咬住那只手指，吮吸出轻微的水声。  
西装裤与底裤凌乱地被踩在光滑且一尘不染的地板上，只要低头瞥过去就能发现一片禁忌的旖旎风光。白衬衫欲遮不遮，整洁的领带散了，白色的袜子仍然洁净地裹住纤细的脚踝。锁骨处的一起一伏的样子就像优雅天鹅濒死的吐息。黄仁俊的手徒劳地抓着背后光洁的隔间墙壁，却总打滑，罗渽民轻轻凑到他耳边说了句“抱紧我”。  
搁置在后穴的手指不安分地加快了速度，蹂躏与疼爱插进一处。太快了。小孩无神的眸沁出眼泪，眼尾泛红，俨然一副被情欲甜蜜地折磨的样子。可是要在即将到达云上终点的时候，罗渽民却猛然抽出手指来，强硬地把小孩的头按向自己下身：“仁俊尼看起来好开心，也帮帮我吧，好不好呢？”好过分啊，真的好过分，在做出过分的事情之后又用可怜的受害者语气乞求。  
黄仁俊要被不满足与空虚折磨的疯了。他边流泪着细碎眨眼边褪下罗渽民的西装裤，漂亮的手指握住柱身，用自己白嫩的脸蛋磨了磨吐水的顶端，眼神控诉着对方的罪行。急不可耐地吞下那根可观地大家伙，一直到喉咙，好像这样深深地塞进一处就能满足身体里另外一处的需求。像只被折磨得狠了的幼猫，眼眶红红的他急切地用舌尖描摹着侍奉着，柱身，马眼；舔舐，吮吸。  
最终，实在忍不住，一只手探向自己的身后戳进不断开合的穴。那双漂亮的腿就跪在冰冷的地面上，黑色地砖和泛着粉红色的漂亮关节形成鲜明的比照。罗渽民居高临下地观赏着眼前这一幕，眯起眼睛，揉了揉黄仁俊柔软的发丝说做得好。  
“求求你，求求你……”只靠自己是无法到达快乐的顶点的，面前这个人能满足自己，能取悦自己。小孩把阴茎从嘴里拔出来时想起清脆的“啵”的一声。快把它塞进我的身体里面吧，叔叔。难道你不想和我上天堂吗？  
“仁俊……很想要吗？”抚弄在头顶的手转而抚上脸颊。黄仁俊眼里的水光实在是潋滟，他握紧那只手，难耐地又舔又咬。最后双手攀上罗渽民的脖颈，一下一下地舔着罗渽民的嘴唇，与此同时后穴还在寻罗渽民的物什。  
体内被一点一点撑开的过程中，黄仁俊眼前有白光炸开——他射精了。断断续续的液体射在罗渽民衬衫下摆上。  
简直是性欲的艺术品。罗渽民忍不住感慨。  
“渽民……啊啊…好棒……”罗渽民还没有动作，小孩自己摇动起来，用温暖的穴套着，显然已经忘了他们身处在公共场合之下。“啊……不行…真的…真的好喜欢……好喜欢啊，呜好大……”  
罗渽民狠狠咬住那张喋喋不休的小嘴，猛地抽出来，把他压在墙板上，以一个后入的姿势。狠狠甩了白白嫩嫩的屁股一巴掌后，急迫地挤了进去，频率一下子增快到一个惊人的程度上。抽插像是把小孩喉咙的氧气挤出来一样，爽到失声。好紧，被用过那么多次还这么紧。  
“仁俊是骚货吗？怎么可以这么贪吃地夹着叔叔的东西不放啊……真是…小贱人，是想要怀孕吗？怀上叔叔的孩子？怀孕期间还要偷偷和叔叔做爱吗？被爸爸发现的话，就叫爸爸过来一起操吧？反正我们宝贝这么能干，后面再加一根也完全不是问题吧？”罗渽民手指去摸连接处的白沫，他能感受到随着自己的话语一点点被吐出，小孩的后穴绞的越来越紧，在下作的字眼上甚至可爱地收缩着。  
罗渽民轻轻笑了，压低嗓音凑到小孩耳边：“越来越紧了呢……是很期待那天吧？和第二次见面的陌生人做的感觉怎么样？第一次见面，唔…当着陌生人的面和自己的爸爸就那样口交了呢不是吗……已经忘记现在是在公共场合了吧，这么兴奋，我们宝贝真是淫荡啊……想要吃叔叔的精液吗？要射在里面吗？”  
黄仁俊不堪承受似地转侧过头，露出漂亮的侧脸，他嗫嚅着：“想要，请在仁俊的里面射，求求你了，啊……”

罗渽民忽然狠狠吻住黄仁俊的后颈，双手扣住小孩的腰，冲刺的同时把小孩按向自己，于是到达一个从未有过的深度。  
光从隔间外飘进小孩漂亮的眼睛里面，幻化成泪水顺着脸颊的轮廓流淌下去。滚烫的液体在体内迸发，小孩于是第二次到达高潮。一呼一吸之间，他扶着冰冷的墙壁，觉得有什么东西在转眼间立刻冷却了下来。罗渽民微微有些汗湿的额头搁置在小孩的颈窝处，下身极尽缱绻地拔出来。用手去摸了摸一缩一缩的洞口，温热的液体流出来。  
怅然若失。黄仁俊慵懒地转过身，勾住罗渽民的脖子。  
他几乎是贴在罗渽民的嘴唇上说话，刻意物化自己：“叔叔，仁俊好用吗？”  
罗渽民不回答，只是目光一直在小孩湿润润的眼眸和红肿的唇之间来回巡视，同时一只手插进他的发丝中。  
啊啊，被完全的专注的打量着呢。黄仁俊不禁微微走神。他感觉到有一种微妙的平衡在今天转化形成，这之后的每一天都会全然不同。不管是面前的这个男人，还是被自己称为父亲的那个男人，与之前的那些人都不一样。黄仁俊的视线轻轻落在罗渽民那纤长的睫羽上。  
喘息交缠在这一小方天地。  
  
“你爸爸，会发现你不见了这么久吗？”罗渽民揉了揉他的头发。  
“也许不会。”黄仁俊眨了眨眼。

-  
次回预告——  
“去哪里了？”  
-


End file.
